


Another Reality

by marumo



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Related, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Possessive Steve Rogers, S2ep09 Canon Divergence-ish, Secret Identity, Villain Steve Rogers, Villain Tony Stark, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo
Summary: The Super-villain Iron Man's secret identity is... famous billionaire Tony Stark. One night He gets a visit from an unexpected guest.What if for Avengers Assemble S2ep9 "Dark Avengers"





	Another Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Roles We Choose To Play (The From the Shadows Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281199) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



> This is the remix of [The Roles We Choose To Play (The From the Shadows Remix) by ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281199)[navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). This is a prt of Cap-Iron Man Remix Relay (Art/Fic Chain). My art work is remixed as [For Your Own Good (The Love Without End Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673707) by [Lairesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi).
> 
> It is my first time to join the remix and I had a lot of fun! Thank you Navaan for helping me out from the beginnine... like "what is a remix?" lol and also thank you [Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/pseuds/SmileAndASong) for beta/native check... that was a big help!


End file.
